goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
I Babysit Ivy and get ungrounded
Characters Ivy's dad-Diesel Ivy's mom-Kate Me-Steven Ivy-Herself Voice-Alan Kent-Kidaroo Police Officer-Dallas Doctor-Paul Clerk-Lawrence Plot I do a good job babysitting Ivy Smith. Transcript Ivy's dad: Mickey, can I trust you to babysit our daughter Ivy? Mickeymcguinness7: Yes, I can. Ivy's dad: If you do good, you will get ungrounded. Mickeymcguinness7: Ivy let's have fun. Ivy: Fun! Fun! Fun! Yippee! Mickeymcguinness7: Ivy is at it again. (at room) Eric: Hello Mickeymcguinness7 & Ivy, wanna watch TV with David and me. Mickeymcguinness7: Okay. Ivy: Can we watch Barney? David: No, we're watching Mucha Lucha on Boomerang Ivy: Please? Mickeymcguinnesss7: Hold on. (on phone) What is it Diesel and Kate? Ivy's dad: you four can watch Barney at the movies. Mickeymcguinness7: Thanks. Ivy, your father said that we can see Barney. How does that sound? Ivy: That's great! Mickeymcguinness7:Come on kids, let's see Barney. Eric: Okay David: Fine (at movies) Ivy: Barney's Great Adventure is the best movie. Mickeymcguinness7: I know. Even though I'm 21, I guess, that's the movie we're watching now. Good news, the door is password protected in case anyone tries to mess up the movies. Kent: I'm going to poop on the screen. Voice: Password please. Kent: Let me in! Voice: Access denied. Kent: How dare you? Voice: Access denied. Mickeymcguinness7: Don't worry. I'm going to call the police. Police Officer (on phone): What is it? Mickeymcguinness7: Kent is trying to poop on the movie screen! Please arrest him! Police Officer: We'll be here. Kent: LET ME IN! Police Officer: You are under arrest for trying to poop on the screen! Mickeymcguinness7: That was a close one Ivy. Do you like Rugrats? Ivy: I do. Maybe, tomorrow we can watch that movie. (10 minutes later) Ivy: Can we go swimming? Mickeymcguinness7: Yes we can. I got my swimsuit but do you have your swimsuit? Ivy: No. Mickeymcguinness7: There's a swimsuit store but first, we must change you from a Chibi Peep to a regular Comedy Central character because swimsuits won't do for ChibiPeepz. (at hospital) Mickeymcguinness7: Change Ivy back to a Comedy Central character because we're going for a swim. Doctor: Okay. (12 minutes later) Ivy: I look good. Mickeymcguinness7: Now on to the swimsuit store. (at swimsuit store) Mickeymcguinness7: What swimsuit do you want? Ivy: I want that white two piece. David: And I want a SwimShirt Eric: and I want a Swimshirt like David to? Clerk: Here you go. (at pool) Mickeymcguinness7: Now let's get into our swimsuits. (we get into our swimsuits) Mickeymcguinness7: Now I will tell your father what happened so far. (on phone) Ivy's dad: What is it? Mickeymcguinness7: Ivy wanted to watch Barney but she couldn't since we were going to watch Big Hero 6 but since it wasn't available, we went to the movies. I arrested someone who was trying to poop on the screen. After the movies, we were about to swim but Ivy in ChibiPeepz form won't work so that's why I gave her plastic surgery. I bought her a nice swimsuit and we're at the pool. Ivy's dad: You four are swimming together? I will check on you four. (Ivy's dad arrives) Ivy's dad: Why is our daughter different? Mickeymcguinness7: Ivy in ChibiPeepz form doesn't work so that is why I gave her plastic surgery to make her suitable for swimming. Ivy's mom: You did great. You are now ungrounded and we will give you $700. David: Kent was arrested for pooping on the screen. (in jail) Kent (guilty): It's my own fault. I got arrested for trying to poop on the movie screen. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Babysitting stuff Category:Arrested stuff Category:Arrest stuff Category:Ungrounded Videos by Mickey.mcguinness.7 Category:Mickey.mcguinness.7's videos Category:2015 videos